In certain conventional network systems, communications between devices can be carried out according to a single communication protocol. For example, the majority of communications between networked devices on the world-wide web is currently carried out in compliance with the IPv4 internet protocol. As technology advances, communications protocols can be changed to accommodate new technologies or enhance existing services. As an example, a new internet protocol IPv6 is being introduced to the world-wide web.
In small networks, a change of communication protocol can be readily executed in a brief period of time, e.g., changed throughout the small network during a brief maintenance shutdown. Large networks may not be able to adapt to a new communication protocol as readily. Instead, a new communication protocol may be phased in over a period of days, months, or even years. The large network can support plural communication protocols during a transitional period in which old equipment configured for an older protocol is retired from service and from the network according to a predetermined service schedule and new equipment configured for the newer protocol is added to the network. The handling of internet traffic based on two, or more, concurrent internet protocols, such as IPv4 and IPv6 can provide challenges for a network administrator.